Inversion
by Sakura-Blessing
Summary: Kuroshitsuji doujinshi turned fanfiction! Inversion depicts two separate stories, both in which the roles of master and servant get switched. Yaoi.


**Inversion**

Summary: Kuroshitsuji doujinshi turned fanfiction! Inversion depicts two separate stories, both in which the roles of master and servant get switched. Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or the storyline of Inversion (the doujinshi)

After purchasing and reading Inversion, I couldn't help but think that it should be a work of fanfiction. What can I say.. I see hot smutty goodness between Sebastian and Ciel and can't help but put it down in words. ;D But you should all go support the authors of this doujinshi. (Go buy it on ebay for $10)

Also.. (almost done up here, I swear) If anyone has read the doujinshi Inversion, then you'll notice I've altered some of the dialogue. It's just to better fit my writing style but for the most part I kept to the script.

Lastly.. This is dedicated to someone I hold dear. Love you, Evi.

Enjoy!

* * *

Book One: Switch Bodies

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOUNG MASTER!"

Head turning from its position settled in one palm, Ciel Phantomhive sighed, brows instinctively narrowing slightly as the familiar, but still captivatingly annoying squeal of his servants echoed loudly around him. The boy's hand dropped and he leaned back in his chair, hesitant to acknowledge the nonsense of his servants. Curiosity surpassed his better judgment soon enough however, and the young earl finally gave in.

"What are you going on about now..?" he asked, voice struggling to maintain a sense of disinterest. Glancing up from his seat, Ciel's mouth suddenly dropped slightly, brows arching as he leaned forward across the desk. "What is _that_?"

Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny, culprits behind the current..and soon to be situation, all stepped forward, each grinning wildly as they set down a very large, very decorated cake onto the boy's desk before resuming their original positions a few steps back from the large, mahogany piece of furniture.

"Happy Birthday!" They all said again, Mey-Rin clapping enthusiastically as Bard and Finny both extended their arms out, gesturing to the cake. "Happy Happy Birthday!"

Servants momentarily forgotten, Ciel ignored their ministrations, leaning even closer to the glorious piece of chocolate and vanilla and dare he say, strawberry as well. Exposed cerulean eye glinting with anticipation, the boy at last glanced up. "Er..Are you sure I can eat it?" He pointed down, his expression quickly fading back to boredom. "It looks too well done. Could be dangerous…"

"Hey!" Bard suddenly flew forward, slamming one hand down on the earl's desk. "Of course you can eat it!" He grinned, gesturing to himself with a closed fist, thumb jabbing at his own chest. "_I_ made it, after all."

"WHAT!"

Ciel flinched, nearly falling from his chair at the outburst from Mey-Rin and Finny. Catching himself, the boy gritted his teeth, glaring up at the three. Finny looked crushed, lip quivering slightly and Mey-Rin stood adjusting her glasses, a surprised determined look on her face.

"_We_ made it together, yes we did!" she said, nodding her head once. Finny turned to look at her, pout turning into a smile as he threw one arm into the air.

"Yeah! And furthermore, young master, you have no reason to worry!"

Ciel arched a brow, crossing his arms to his chest. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Well, you see," Finny began, spinning on his heel as one finger rose to point across the room toward the door. "Sebastian looked after us!"

The young Phantomhive followed the gardener's finger, exposed eye settling on none only than a butler dressed in black, standing unmoving at the juncture between the study and the hallway. Feeling his eyes narrow yet again, Ciel tapped one finger against the surface of his desk, head tilted slightly to one side.

"Is that true, Sebastian?"

Sliding one foot forward, the butler smirked, crimson eyes glancing up at the boy seated before him. Sebastian nodded his head once, eyes never leaving Ciel's as he spoke. "Why yes, young master. It is."

"Very well." Needing no further confirmation, Ciel reached out and scooped up a piece of the cake with his index finger, pausing for a moment before popping the digit into this mouth. "Sebastian," he called out, pushing the cake in the direction of the butler, a small smirk playing at his own lips. "You eat too."

"Certainly. Although, I'm surprised to hear that the young master would be so generous as to share his birthday cake with me," Sebastian teased, feline smirk breaking into a grin as he crossed the room and approached the boy. Reaching out, he slipped a fork between two fingers and cut away a small piece of the cake.

Ciel's brows narrowed further, head jerking away in aversion from the demon standing before him. "Don't talk back to me Sebastian," he huffed, shoving the finger-full of cake into his mouth. The butler merely chuckled softly, mimicking the boy's actions and pushing the tip of the fork between his lips.

Almost instantly, both master and servant's eyes widened. Sebastian dropped the fork, hands coming to rest upon the edge of the desk, fingers gripping at the wood. Ciel gasped, falling back against his chair before he jumped forward as well, hands reaching out to copy Sebastian's movements.

Mey-Rin and Finny lunged, frantic in their movements as they circled their master and the butler, arms flailing as they scrambled around. "Young master! Sebastian! What's wrong?!"

Sebastian made the first move, shoulder twitching slightly. A soft mumble escaped his thin lips before the action was repeated by Ciel. Finny glanced back and forth between the two, leaning in closer in attempt to make out the mumbled words. "What did you say?"

"D..De.. DELICIOUS!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, what?" Finny asked, cocking his head to one side and glancing at Mey-Rin who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"HAHA! Of course!"

Bard stepped forward, arms crossed and head tilted back, his abrupt laughter filling the air. "I was the one who created the recipe of this cake!" The cook uncrossed his arms, raising one hand to rest under his chin, a cheeky grin spreading across his lips. "My super genius person mixed some of my grandmother and great-grandmother's secrets, picked some rare ingredients and-!"

_THUD!_

Spinning back around, Mey-Rin and Finny both gasped, the maid hanging her head in her hands as she gazed upon Ciel and Sebastian's bodies lying unmoving on the floor. Kneeling down, she reached out and poked Ciel's side before repeating the action to Sebastian, a small blush crossing her cheeks as her finger came in contact with the butler. Shaking her head, she snapped out of it, jerking her head up towards Bard.

"And just what kind of rare ingredient did you put in that cake, huh?!"

Bard's smile fell, his head tilted to one side as he rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "Heh. Whoops.."

/ / /

_I feel funny.. What's going on..?_

Ciel shivered, eyes fluttering open as he slowly sat up, the blanket that was draped over him sliding from his torso and into his lap. Resting his forehead in his palm, the earl sighed, reaching for the blanket with his other hand.

"Why am I so cold?" he mumbled, movements coming to an abrupt halt as his vision finally focused. Eyes widened quickly and Ciel released his hold on the blanket, snapping his wrist up. He turned his hand back and forth, black fingernails reflecting softly off the glow of the candles in the room.

_Black fingernails…_

Ciel gritted his teeth, slowly inclining his gaze down to inspect the rest of his body.

_Unusually pale skin_…

_A perfected muscular tone…_

Lifting the blanket up once again, Ciel dared another peek.

_And a very large, very tempting looking…_

The earl blushed, immediately averting his gaze away and dropping the fabric. He sat there, unmoving for a moment before squaring his shoulders and glaring at the door.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"I'm here, my lord."

The butler stepped into the room, pulling the door closed behind him before crossing the room and approaching Ciel, who had the blanket clutched tightly to his chest. The earl's eyes narrowed upon seeing Sebastian, who actually didn't look like Sebastian at all. Rather, the butler formed a picture perfect replica of Ciel himself.

That…_demon_.

Thrusting a finger out from the safety of his blanket, Ciel waved it frantically at his own body. "Explain! What the hell is going on?! Why do I look like you and why do you look like me?"

Sebastian chuckled softly, raising one hand and resting in on his chest as he bowed slightly. "Please accept my sincerest apologies, my lord. Due to my inattention, it would seem Bard accidentally slipped a few drops of this into the cake batter."

The butler pulled out a small bottle from his pocket, holding it up for Ciel to see. He smirked, twirling the bottle slowly between his fingers. "It is a special type of liquor. Once consumed, the person who drank it has the ability to switch bodies with the first person they touch."

Ciel scoffed, crossing his arms to his chest. "This hardly seems fair. You and I did not touch, we simply had a bite of the cake."

"Ah, yes.." The demon's smirk grew wider. "But you see, my lord, our souls are connected. The contract that binds us is unbelievably strong, so I'm afraid we did not need to touch one another for the effects of the liquor to take hold." Sebastian suddenly sighed, lips pursing into a small pout. "However, it's a shame that the effects only last 10 hours."

Jerking his head back toward the demon, Ciel frowned deeply. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this."

Smirk returning to his lips, Sebastian merely shook his head, spinning on his heel and crossing the room back to the door. "I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me, young master, there is something I must attend to."

"Wait! Sebastian!" Discarding the blanket, Ciel lunged forward on his bed, reaching out toward the door but his actions were in vain, as the demon had already made his exit.

_Dammit.._

Crossing his legs, the earl sat on top of the plush comforter, fingers drumming lightly on his knee before he forced himself to roll off the large bed. Making his way over to his closet, Ciel jerked the doors opens roughly, sticking his head in and peering inside. His expression dropped almost immediately, a tailored white undershirt and pair of black pants hung neatly in the center, separated from all of the other clothes.

Eyes shooting daggers, Ciel snatched the clothes from their hangers and stepped into the pants before slipping the shirt around his shoulders. Fingers struggling to push the buttons through their rightful holes, Ciel growled in frustration as he gave up and left his shirt halfway buttoned. Turning around, he forced himself not to look at his reflection as he walked past a large mirror and exited into the hallway.

"Now then," he whispered, hands coming to rest upon his hips. "Where did Sebastian go? I mean.. where did he go with _my_ body?"

"Ah, young master!"

"Finny?" Ciel turned around, hands lowering to his sides as the gardener approached him, waving hesitantly. Almost instinctively, Ciel's arms rose to cross over his chest, a determined look on his face. "Okay, where is he?"

Finny glanced over his shoulder, pointing down the hall. "I saw Sebastian go into the bathroom. But he said he didn't want to be disturbed and no one else can enter."

Ciel arched a brow, eyes quickly darting to the closed door at the end of the hall. "Did he now..? We'll see about that."

Brushing past the gardener, Ciel made his way down the hall as quietly as he could, footsteps light on the plush carpet. He approached the door slowly, turning the handle gently before jerking the door open and poking his head inside.

"Sebastian! What-!"

Ciel froze, voice hitched in the back of his throat, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "W-what..are..you..?"

"Mm.. Young master.."

Sebastian smirked over his shoulder, one foot placed in the steaming bath and his other propped up against the side of the tub. His fingers danced across his skin, teasing playfully before two slipped inbetween his legs. The butler arched up, head falling back slightly as he moved the digits, rocking his hips back against their friction.

"I think I might..Ah..!"

Ciel simply stood there, breaths coming out in soft pants as he watched the demon pleasure himself. No, he was pleasuring _his_ body. Wait.. Why was it suddenly so hot?

_I feel weird again…_

"A-ah!" Sebastian sighed deeply, body falling forward slightly as he relaxed against the cold tile of the wall. Craning his neck to the side, the demon smirked again, turning so his body was in full view of the earl, fingers continuing their playful exploration.

_Why is my heart pounding so fast…just by seeing my own body naked?_

Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, Ciel whimpered, eyes focused on the scene before him. A soft chuckle echoed around them then, and Sebastian leaned forward, raising his hand and slipping one finger into his mouth. He licked at the digit slowly, tilting his head to one side as he stared right back at Ciel.

"Bocchan.. Why are you just standing there? Oh my.."

Suddenly moving from his position in the bathtub, Sebastian nearly closed the distance between them, crossing the bathroom with speed only a demon could possess. Forced to look up, the butler hooked two fingers under his master's chin and tilted the earl's head down.

"You're getting all excited," he whispered, brushing one finger across Ciel's bottom lip.

"W-what are you doing with my body?" Ciel struggled to ask, jerking his head away from Sebastian, another blush crossing his cheeks.

"My, my." Sebastian chuckled again, licking at his fingers slowly. "Is this the first time you've seen someone touch themselves, my lord?"

Ciel looked down, feeling his cheeks burn hotter. ". . . "

"Well then," the butler began, trailing one finger down his master's chest. "Allow me to teach you how to be an adult."

Pushing Ciel back against the wall, Sebastian slipped one leg inbetween the earl's, parting them easily as he reached up and pulled the wrinkled shirt open. Ciel flinched, eyes snapping open as the cool air brushed past his exposed chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked, struggling against his butler's hold.

_Dammit! This should be easy. I'm in Sebastian's body! Why can't I fight him off? _

"Seriously, my lord, just look at you." Sebastian frowned, sighing as he inspected the poorly executed attempt at buttoning. "You can't even dress yourself properly without me. Let's re-do it.."

A sly smirk gracing his lips, the demon stepped even closer, pressing their bodies together as Ciel continued to struggle, flailing his arms. Slipping past Sebastian's grip, Ciel side-stepped the other man and turned to bolt for the door, gracelessly tripping over his own feet and tumbling backwards.

"Young master!"

Lunging forward, Sebastian reached out to catch the falling earl, only to be pulled down as well. Slipping one hand behind the boy's head, Sebastian forced Ciel to meet his gaze. "Well now that we're here, why don't we have a little fun?"

Hands immediately moving to rest on Ciel's hips, the butler slowly trailed them up his master's exposed chest, fingers brushing past the earl's nipples. He leaned closer, voice whispering against Ciel's ear.

"Let your lust out," Sebastian purred, slipping a hand down between his master's legs as he turned his head, licking across the boy's neck. Fingers began their playful tease again, unzipping the neatly pressed pants and pushing past silk undergarments.

Ciel arched up, moaning loudly, his breath coming out in short rasps. "S-stop Sebastian.. D-don't touch.."

"Hmm?"

Dragging his tongue back across the earl's skin, Sebastian moved to nibble on the crevice between Ciel's neck and shoulder, eyes glancing up to catch the boy's expression. Almost as soon as they connected with the crimson orbs however, Sebastian abruptly pulled away and moved to sit up on his heels. The butler reached forward and picked up a small pocket watch that hung halfway out of Ciel's pant pocket, flipping the trinket open once before setting it back on the floor. Rising to his feet, he quickly dressed himself, bowing slightly.

"My deepest apologies, my lord. It is already 6pm and dinner is not yet prepared."

Turning on his heel, the butler made a quick dash to the door, leaving a very confused and very exposed Ciel on the floor. The earl shot up from his position, once again lunging forward in attempt to catch his butler before he disappeared. "Sebastian, WAIT! Don't leave me like this!"

Hearing the latch on the door click for a second time that evening, Ciel gritted his teeth, crossing his arms to his chest as an exasperated sigh flew from his lips.

That_… __**demon**_.

/ / /

Sebastian worked his way around the kitchen with ease, scooping up different ingredients here and there and adding them to a boiling pot on the stove. Twirling a spoon between his fingers, the butler dipped the utensil into the contents and stirred before setting the spoon aside and turning around to face the counter. Stepping up to it, Sebastian smiled, picking up a small fork and cutting away a piece of the prepared food.

"Omellette a la Francaise."

The butler slipped the fork between his lips, expression immediately softening as the food spread across his taste buds. He sighed contently, setting the utensil back down.

"Perfect."

Turning back around to the boiling pot, Sebastian rose one hand to rest under his chin, head tilted to one side as his lips pursued into a small pout. "This is almost ready as well," the demon began, rounding the counter and over to a small shelf hanging from the wall. "But I just need one more spice and…"

The butler came to an abrupt halt, hand extended up toward the spice rack. His fingers just barely grazed one edge.

"I'm too short.."

"Do you need some help?"

Sebastian arched a brow, turning to glance over his shoulder. Ciel stood leaning against the counter, arms crossed and a small smirk on his lips. He pushed away from the counter, making his way over to Sebastian and stopping next to him, his hand retrieving the butler's desired spice with no effort. Tossing the can up into the air, the earl closed his eyes and turned away, chuckling softly to himself.

"You should drink more milk," he said, crossing his arms again as he made his way over to the pot. Peering down at its contents, Ciel leaned forward, the smell captivating his senses.

A coy smile playing at his lips, Sebastian took advantage of Ciel's momentary lapse of perception and approached the earl quietly from behind, one arm snaking around his waist as he tapped the can of spices into the boiling pot.

"If you'd like, Bocchan," the demon whispered, playfully teasing Ciel with his hand. "You can have some of my milk."

Feeling another blush spread across his pale cheeks, Ciel stiffened against Sebastian's touch, spinning around to face the grinning demon. "Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed, once again losing his balance as he began to fall back.

Glancing over his shoulder, Ciel gasped, jumping forward and away from the stove, the tip of his un-tucked shirt simmering slightly from the open flame.

"Ah, hot!" Scrambling to distance himself further, the earl practically clung to Sebastian, who simply sighed and picked up a nearby glass of water. Dumping the contents onto the burning fabric, the demon pulled away slightly from Ciel, who screeched when the cold water touched him.

"That's too cold!" He yelped, stumbling back yet again toward the open flame on the stove. Reaching out in attempt to steady himself, Ciel grabbed the first thing he could find.

Eyes snapping up, Sebastian dove forward, arms extended as panic struck his usually calm features. "Bocchan, NO!"

**. **

**. **

**. **

_BOOM!_

Both master and servant flew backwards, Sebastian making quick to cover Ciel with his own body as the blast sent them tumbling out into the adjoining hallway. Slowly rising to his feet, the butler pulled Ciel to his own, wasting no time in dusting off the earl's clothes.

"S-Sebastian?"

Said demon sighed, continuing to brush off any rubble from Ciel's clothing. "My lord, you grabbed Bard's lighter fuel by mistake which indirectly caused the entire kitchen to explode. Now I'm afraid dinner will be postponed even longer. "

Ciel scoffed, turning away from the demon. "That idiot. Who leaves lighter fuel right next to the stove?"

Sebastian moved to stand in front of the earl, glancing up at him. "I'll agree that he is an idiot, but what would you like me to do about dinner?"

A deep sigh escaping his lips, Ciel turned away from Sebastian again, waving a dismissing hand. "I don't want dinner anymore. I'm going to bed." Sliding his foot forward, the boy began making his way down the hall, casting a quick glance over his shoulder when he sensed Sebastian has started to follow him. "_Alone_. I don't need you fondling me again."

The demon replica frowned, shaking his head slowly to one side. 'Young master, that hurts my feelings. But I'm afraid I'm not giving you a choice."

"…what?"

Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of Ciel, forcing him up against the nearest wall. "If we stay close to one another, I believe the effects of this magic liquor might fade even quicker."

Ciel didn't move, simply stood there for a moment before a small smirk spread across his lips. He glanced down at his butler, fingers slipping beneath the man's bowtie and pulling him forward. "Fine, but we're doing this my way."

/ / /

"There. Perfect."

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Ciel smirked as he climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulders and rolling to one side. "With your arms and legs bound, there's no way you can fondle me again. And by morning, we'll be back in our own bodies."

Sebastian merely chuckled, feigning captivity as he struggled against the thin ropes that held his wrists and ankles. "The young master is so cruel. Or maybe.. he's actually quite kinky? I had no idea you enjoyed such things, my lord."

Growling softly, Ciel threw the covers back and sat up, turning his head to glare at the demon trapped on the couch. "Shut up and go to sleep!"

The butler chuckled again, nodding his head in compliance. Pursing his lips, he let a puff of air escape, the small gesture exterminating the flames of any lit candles and sending the room into complete darkness. As Ciel settled back down against his pillow, Sebastian stretched quietly on the couch, eyes never leaving the outline of the earl's body. His master would soon be asleep, and then the demon would make his move.

/ / /

_What is this feeling? Something.. heavy._

Eyes fluttering open, Ciel yawned, groaning as he felt a sudden pressure drop down on top of his body. Brows instantly narrowing, the earl attempted to sit up, but found that task was nearly impossible, as his hands were bound above his head. Pulling against the familiar rope, Ciel glared up at the culprit.

"Sebastian! Why the hell are you climbing on me? . . . And why are you naked?!"

The demon arched an eyebrow, pushing Ciel's night shirt from his shoulders before leaning closer to the earl, a smirk playing at his lips. "Not to worry, my lord. I'm just taking advantage of the situation."

"Well it's awkward. Get off."

Sebastian purred, running his hands up and down Ciel's sides, nails scraping lightly on his skin before moving to cup his face. "Now, now Bocchan.. I think it's only natural."

"Pervert..demon.. nn!"

Ciel arched up into Sebastian's touch, forced into a kiss by the demon. Sebastian smirked against the boy's lips, tongue dancing playfully across Ciel's bottom lip before pushing inside of his hot mouth. Hands dropping from the earl's face, Sebastian brushed them across his master's chest again, fingers teasing the boy's nipples as he turned his head, dipping down to Ciel's neck to suck on his skin.

"Young master.. I'm going to move."

Craning his neck, Ciel gasped suddenly, the pressure he felt before shifting into a heated pool in his lower abdomen. His eyes widened as he gazed down between them, body acting against his will when he felt Sebastian rock his hips down against him, bottom slamming down on Ciel's erect member.

"A-ah! Sebastian! When did you.. Nnn.."

The demon grinned, continuing to move his hips before suddenly coming to a halt. He leaned down, cupping the boy's face once again. "Young master.."

Ciel glanced up, eyes glazed as he held the butler's heated stare. "Why did you stop?"

Sebastian hummed softly, brushing his index finger across the earl's bottom lip. "I'm afraid that we're about to switch back."

"W-wait! What!"

_POOF!_

"Young master?" Sebastian smirked, breaking the ropes that held his wrists and slipping his arms around the boy seated on top of him. Running his hands down Ciel's back, the demon purred, slowly beginning to move his hips again.

"OW! Dammit, that hurts!"

Arching a brow, Sebastian couldn't hold back the small chuckle that escaped his thin lips as he suddenly flipped them over. Brushing the back of one hand against the boy's cheek, he dipped his head to Ciel's, pressing their lips together briefly before pulling away. "I'll be gentle.."

"S-Sebastian! Nn.."

Throwing his head back, Ciel moaned, covering his mouth with the back of one hand and biting down hard enough to draw blood. Moving his hips up to meet Sebastian's thrusts, the boy cried out, brows narrowing as he threw his arms around the butler's neck, jerking Sebastian's head down.

"You..nn.. just wait. One day I'll be the one dominating you.. ah.. demon.."

Crimson eyes flashed, glowing a bright shade of pink as Sebastian thrust forward again. "Oh my, now that's interesting.. I look forward to that day, my lord." Tilting his head to one side, Sebastian reached forward and hooked two fingers under the boy's chin, forcing his gaze up as he leaned closer, their lips barely touching.

"But for now, how about we just cum together?"

Ciel gasped, pushing off the bed and crushing their lips together as his arms tightened around Sebastian's neck, body shaking with an uncontrollable pleasure. Breaking away from the devil's lips, the boy turned his head, moaning loudly as he fell from his climax.

Sebastian smirked, leaning in to capture his master's lips in one last kiss but suddenly froze, eyes quickly shifting to the door. A very shocked looking Mey-Rin and Bard stood in the doorway, both servants unmoving as they glanced from master to butler.

Mey-rin was the first to speak, shielding her eyes and looking away as she stumbled back out into the hall. "We heard a scream and came to investigate, yes we did!" Bard followed her lead, bowing furiously as he grabbed the handle of the door and yanked it back closed, leaving a very confused and curious master and butler pair tangled in bed.

"WE ARE SO SORRY!"

**. **

**. **

**. **

Sebastian sighed softly, turning his attention back to Ciel. Tilting his head to one side, the butler reached out and turned the boy's head back forward, a devilish smirk spreading across his lips upon seeing the obvious blush that graced his master's pale cheeks.

"Young master..?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

**END**  
**_  
_**

* * *

Hahahaha. That ending was.. abrupt! :D

And okay so I ended up changing quite a bit of the dialogue after all… Whoops! 8D

But I hope you get the picture. (If you've read it. xD)

And if you haven't… GO READ IT. No wait. GO BUY IT. THEN READ IT.

Also.. Sorry about all the scene breaks. I hate putting those but I guess I'm just not good enough of a writer to make this flow all pretty. D:

Anyways.

^_^ Part 2 coming soon. (Aka. The second story in the doujinshi. Separate from this one.)


End file.
